To Give It All
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: With Yusuke and Kuwabara dead due to the last fight, Hiei and Kurama has resorted to thievery again. Koenma finds them after their latest heist with a revived Kuwabara asking them to kill Yomi who is ready to invade human world and enslave everyone...
1. Chapter 1

To give it all...

Chapter One: Evil Cannot Stop Reunion

please note that this is a direct sequel to my other Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic known as _Revenge is a spirit beast_

Kurama sat down and was watching the sunset.

"What are you thinking about? Are you still thinking about that?" Hiei asked as he looked at the palace before them.

"There is not a second I do not regret getting there sooner..." Kurama replied.

"Look, there is not a thing you could have done about it. Yusuke gave his all to kill him and there is nothing we could have added. You apply the logic, Jin and Toya were there and stood up for Yusuke and they were instantly killed. their best attacks were worthless against the guy. He was an ultimate S class who had trained his body and energy for over 300 years. Yusuke at his best took him down to 85 where we had to finish the job with our strongest attacks." Hiei said calmly.

"I know...but my soul want to think otherwise. I would have gladly laid down my life next to Yusuke."

"It was the same with sensui..." Hiei said.

"It matters...but now we are thieves again and we must act as such. Before us is the Illundari Diamond. It will fetch a price of 10,000 dollars on the human market." Hiei said rushing the gate of the palace. Kurama ran along the fence. Hiei was to bust in and rush straight to the diamond. He would stop outside the room of the diamond and then hole up for security to get to him.

Kurama would then use his stealth to take the diamond, and get away while Hiei distracted them. This diamond was guarded by A-Rank demons though. It was one of the hardest palaces to break into in demon world. Kurama had studied the structural layout well and discovered that a statue built into the wall of the diamond vault had weakened the wall with a large enough crack for a bob cat to crawl through.

Hiei was rushing through the courtyard when an alarm went off.

"Dang, my aura offset the alarm. These people are good..." Hiei muttered. He came to the front door when demons came up behind him. These were not average demons they were demon ninjas hired for one purpose. To kill anyone who came near. Hiei leapt into the air as one stabbed its sword into the door. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" Hiei shouted as his fist became engulfed in a red-black flame. He launched it engulfing the ninjas. They screamed in pain as they fell over withered and died.

Hiei cut open the lock on the door and rushed in. Spot lights hit him immediately as he muttered "Kurama got the easy job..." Hiei rushed to the left to avoid shuriken (ninja stars) flying at him. He then leapt into the air to avoid a net flying at him. _These ninjas sure are talented, but at least I have speed over them_ Hiei thought. He sheathed his blade and came forward to kick a ninja in the gut. He then fell to all fours to dodge a broad sweep from a Naginata (a blade similar to katana with a longer hilt for greater reach.)

Hiei then moved to his side as the Naginata came down.

"You are quite good with that blade, but you still cannot touch me. Try this!" Hiei yelled drawing and throwing his blade up into the ceiling. He then kicked the ninja into the wall very hard shattering a few ribs. Leaping up in the air, Hiei grabbed his sword and came down slicing the ninja in half.

Kurama was pacing just outside palace gate waiting for the signal. He had waited for 8 minutes now. Hiei had suggested 5 at most and then said if he had not seen a signal in 10 minutes to go ahead and come in. Kurama was sweating wondering what was taking Hiei so long.

"Please hurry..." Kurama muttered.

When he was two rooms away from the diamond Hiei checked his timer clipped to his waist. He hated the idea of relying on human technology but Kurama insisted on it. When Kurama has a bright idea, Hiei just went with it no questions asked. He checked and remembered the plan. Ten plus minutes and Kurama came in. Hiei was running from his foe. Something he hated, but he had to fight his foe outside the diamond vault.

Hiei turned to face his foes again launching another fist of the mortal flame killing 5 more ninjas. "Cannot waste any more aura...I need to save my aura to hold these guys off until Kurama launches the signal. Then I rebound off the walls and leap out the glass sky-roof. We meet up 2 miles down the road. However, this is taking too long. Kurama will enter the proximity if I do not hurry."

Kurama leapt up onto the gate squinting checking for guards. He saw none. He then attached a seed to the gate and pointed the end at the crack in the wall where he would crawl through. He sent his aura into the seed. It hatched launching a one foot thick vine across to the crack. "Hiei was caught because they have aura sensors laid into the ground. However this way I should be relatively safe." Kurama muttered. He crawled through the crack to find a beautiful covered in make up sitting in a chair. He also felt a chill.

"You are a psycic. I just entered your territory did I not?" Kurama asked quietly setting foot on the ground. "What does your territory entail?" Kurama asked. The girl stood up and pulled out a small compact. "Allow me to show you. You cannot smell anything can you?" she said. Kurama had noticed this the moment he entered the room.

"Here my make up has special powers. It hinders things depending on what you are covered in and where it hits you. For example, my special perfume hit your nostrils and you cannot smell anything anymore can you?"

Kurama tried to make his vine whip, but he could not. He could summon the aura but he could not transform the rose. "Oh hun do not worry. The rules of territory forbid any form of weapon that does physical damage. The only weapons that can exist here are weapons that hinder people. That is why my make up is so potent a weapon. Kurama had a plan, he could not summon a weapon but he still had his fists. This woman obviously was fast but was not trained in combat well. He could simply knock her unconscious and take the diamond and escape. Once he left her territory it would all be over.

Kurama quickly ran at her and he was too fast for her to dodge. He leaned in to punch her but he instantly froze. He could not move! "You are a funny man. Just because I said you cannot summon a weapon to do physical harm does not mean you can do physical harm. It simply means that no physical harm can exist in this realm. Now for punishment of not listening...I will take...your hands." she said.

She pulled out a bottle of nail polish and quickly painted Kuramas frozen fingernails. He could not move anyway to resist. He felt a tingle go through his hands as she did so. She stepped back once finished and he was released. He could still move his hands but she charged him. He tried to do a handstand to dodge but his hands collapsed on him. He collapsed instantly and he paid for it. This time she froze him again and poured a special conditioner in his hair. It grew to an uncontrollable length. It went all the way to the ground and still grew a few more feet. He tried to get up but he tripped over his hair.

"Might as well give up hon. It only gets worse from here." she said. Kurama tried to run at the diamond but she blocked him. He dodged left to avoid a swipe of her make up brush. "I see we will have to something about those legs. Oh I know!" she said. He tried once more to get to the diamond, but she blocked him again. This time she had let him get closer though and he instinctively reached out for the diamond. This time she got in front of him and bent down to the side lathering a lotion up Kuramas legs.

He leapt back but only made it about 2 inches. "That ought to slow you down a bit. It acts like a freezing cream to slow your legs movement by numbing them. Also makes it feel like you have 600 pounds tied to each leg right?"

"Technically, since you cannot kill me or harm me physically, you cannot kill me." Kurama said thinking the make up would wear off with time. "Shoot babe, we can talk as long as you want. That make up will stay effective forever. Correct, I cannot kill you. However, by the same rules I can keep you here as long as I want." she said. Kurama tried to move but to no avail. He could only scrape his feet along the ground.

Hiei was outside the diamond vault now. Kurama estimated about 17 minutes to get the diamond undetected. It had been 11 so far. Hiei was wearing down. The ninjas kept coming. He was already cut down his right arm. He dodged another couple shuriken and hung from the wall by his sword. Three ninja came at him and he hung there while holding up his left arm engulfed in black flame now. "OVERLORD PURGATORY SCORCH!" Hiei yelled as even deadlier black flame killed all in the room. Hiei was tired and he was past the point of summing the black dragon. "Kurama...hurry." Hiei muttered picking his sword from the wall as even more ninjas poured into the room. "HHUUUUAAAARRRR!" Hiei yelled charging them.

Kurama was sweating now as he tried to rub the make up off but he could not. Blood, saliva, it stayed on. The woman approached him with her compact. It expanded to about the size of a disk. "Whelp I am going to end this. Hope you do not mind." she said walking over to Kurama. She lathered his legs in even more lotion. Now they were completely paralyzed. Kurama realized he had underestimated his opponent to much.

She pulled out a vial and applied some eye shadow to Kurama making him go blind. He struggled sending aura to his eyes but it was no use. He then felt her apply some lipstick sealing his lips so he could no longer talk. He had to breathe through his nose now. She had applied so much make up Kurama could not move anything. He could only listen now to what she was humming. "Now for the finishing touch." she said piercing Kuramas ears. He immediately went deaf. She thought about a new wardrobe for him when she felt his aura charge and release into the air around her. "One last little surge huh?" she said. At once bamboo spikes rose through the floor stabbing her through her lungs.

The woman fell over in a pile of blood as Kurama could hear, see, and move again. The make up was still there it just lost its effect. "I could make no weapon in your territory. So I had pre-planted seeds all around the compound though. So once I spiked my aura they immediately stabbed up and around me. Thus killing you." Kurama said. He walked over to the diamond and put it in a sack. He then crawled out through the hole. As he left the girl breathed her last and said "Us beautiful people are always beaten by smarter people..."

Kurama threw some seeds into the wall which sprouted roots climbing towards the room Hiei was in. They cracked and broke the glass skyroof where Hiei was fighting. He did a wall rebound (like in super mario 64) and leapt out avoiding more shuriken. He was a bloody mess and he was tired but he ran through the forest path. He saw Kurama and then noticed the make up and ear piercings.

"Say one word, and I swear Hiei I will stuff you in a plant cocoon that will slowly digest you for 60 years." Kurama said wiping it off.

Then a familiar face stepped out of the bushes. Koenma stared and said "Kurama I always had a feeling you would come out of the closet someday."

"Well well well, if it isnt Koenma. Come to take the diamond? Forget it, we will have to kill you." Hiei said.

"No...I have been ordered to track you down which has taken 88 of spirit worlds remaining resources to do. My father King Enma has even gone through the trouble of reviving a friend for a mission. Yomi has taken over 75 of spirit world and is preparing to march into human world to enslave the people. We need you to kill him. You two are the only S-Class demons left not under his control."

"Not our problem. Now scram, if yomi takes over that means there will be more to steal." Hiei said. Kuwabara stepped out of the bushes.

Kurama gasped then rushed to give Kuwabara a hug. "I have been granted life again for this mission only then I am going to heaven." Kuwabara said. Even Hiei had to shake his hand. (In the previous fanfic he died) Hiei looked at Koenma and said "Look, we are glad to see our...aquaintance again but with all due respect and strategy we need to Yusuke revived to win this fight. After all Yusuke fought Yomi and almost won in the Meki tournament." Hiei said.

Koenma looked at Hiei and said "I can only revive the dead..."

Kuramas eyes went wide "Then that means..."

"If you go on this mission there is a chance you might run into him again. We have not been able to track him if he is alive." Koenma said.

The group of three looked at each other and said "We accept."

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms and said "We are only doing this with the hope of seeing Yusuke again though!"

"Godspeed." Koenma muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Blind Eye'd Savoir

To Give It All

Chapter Two: Blind Spot Savior

There it was. Yomi's palace was huge and he was as powerful as it was. Hiei looked it over and whistled. "It's crawling with security. My Jigon eye can make out at least 3,000 and there are at least 10,000 total in this city."

"Good grief I'm so freakin tired of fighting bad guy's. Can't the world just stay good for once?" Kuwabara said sighing.

Kurama's ears twitched as he yelled "Get down!"

At once dozens of ninja stars flew over the group. Had they been a split second later they'd have been split. "Those are stars alright." Hiei said.

"I'm seeing stars." Kuwabara muttered with his voice muffled due to his face being in the dirt.

Fifteen demon's in black with their faces hidden appeared. "Awwww crap…" Kuwabara muttered. Hiei smirked "Of course Yomi's money has bought the best of the best. The Dragon Ninja Squad. These are the most feared ninja force in all of demon world. What amazes me is how an S-Class demon can have enough money to afford their loyalty.

"I got them, you guy's go ahead."

"Hiei this mission isn't worth our lives…"

"Yes I know…but I'm pretty pissed at the moment because Yusuke isn't hear yet…now hurry up and go before I kill you too…" he said spitting.

"No way man! I-" Kuwabara was cut off by Kurama dragging him off by the collar.

"See ya in Yomi's royal room."

"See ya there." Hiei said back.

"So you're crap they sent to finish off Yomi? Spirit world is getting weak these days."

"If you've something to say, speak with your weapon." Hiei said drawing his sword.

Disappearing from sight Hiei used his demonic speed to make the first attack on the leader. There were twelve ninja's in all and Hiei was gonna kill every last one.

_Their blood will drip from my sword…_ Hiei thought as he leapt above one of them and came down.

By this time the other ninja's had leapt into the air to stop Hiei.

"Wha?!-"Hiei was slammed by a larger one to the ground, but before he hit he was chopped to the ground just before he hit the ground.

Two more ninja's came down with daggers ready to kill Hiei in an instant.

_Fast! _Hiei thought before exploding his aura and knocking them all backward.

"Underestimating us leads to death."

"Then I better kill you fast. I'll just take it up a knotch." Hiei said.

Unfolding the bandage on his forehead the Jigon eye was revealed. It glowed green and the ninja's didn't like it. They all threw smoke bombs down and moved at super high speeds.

"Fools do you think you can hide?!" Hiei yelled picking one off of the group and throwing two stars at him.

One skinned his knee causing him to stumble just enough for Hiei to get in front of him. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!!" Hiei shouted as his fist glowed and he grabbed the ninja's head burning the flesh right off of it.

Falling over dead, the ninja made a thud sound.

Two of the ninja's drew swords and came at Hiei. He swung right but the ninja's ducked and came at him. He caught one sword with his right hand and tried to the pull the ninja demon toward but was too slow and was slashed across the back by the other demon.

"Gaaar! So that's how it is?!" he yelled stabbing his sword into the ground and getting fully off the ground and spinning kicking rapidly. He knocked one ninja back into the wall; however, before he went for that ninja Hiei landed and ducked to avoid a kick from the other ninja.

With the other ninja in mid air with his right leg extended for a kick, Hiei grabbed his leg and slammed him down the ground. Bones broke making hiei smile as he plunged his flaming hand into the ninja's heart ending that life.

"Your turn." Hiei said throwing his sword into the heart of the ninja that was slammed into the wall. Three ninja's melted into the ground and Hiei smirked.

_Elementals… when will they learn?_

Leaping into the air Hiei suddenly was blown into a wall!

_Wind Vector!_ Hiei thought before the three sprang out of the ground with hammers. Each slammed him deeper into the wall but all hits were done in a split second.

"Huhhnnnn!" Hiei grunted as he fell down to the ground. That last round had about done it. Hiei had some fractures in his ribs now.

"Curse you..." he muttered. The three ninja's with hammers approached ready to give the final blow but something stopped them.

A chuckle from Hiei stopped them in mid swing as he sprang up with his right fist glowing black. They were too close now they couldn't back away in time. "PURGATORY OVERLORD SCORCH!" he yelled launching fireballs into each of them. The fell over on the ground rolling back and forth until thourougly chared black. There were two ninja in the air.

"Air elementals..." hiei thought. He ran forward and leapt off a wall, rebounding sideways off another to come at one from the right side. Before he even got close the other had shifted him sidways and Hiei now flew with much momentum disoriented towards an armed opponent!

"#$#!" was heard as Hiei cursed having a dagger plunged through his side. He curved just enough to miss the lungs but it still hurt. "Dang your good to change direction like that." the wind ninja said driving Hiei's bleeding body to the ground. Hiei got up slowly as the two ninja brought out two blades.

"Blade of vertical wind."

"and the blade of horizontal wind...come together now! Destroy this fool!"

As the two blades spun a giant tornado formed. It spun faster and faster until the rocks on the ground trembled in hear. It was spinning so fast nothing could penetrate it. The force would rip steel to shreds.

"You two comfortable inside that thing? Now let me show you something even more impressive." Hiei said unwrapping his hand. The tornado now took the shape of a dragon as it descended on Hiei.

"No where to run freak!"

"Who's running?"

As it got closer Hiei shook at how powerful it really was. It was so big he really couldn't escape...to be sure he put 80 of his power into this. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!" he yelled summoning the monstrous beaste. As the two dragons met the tornado engulfed the flames as the two demons inside yelled "Ha! Your a stupid fool this tornado can absorb...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Bingo..." hiei said.

The celebration was short lived as three more ninja's with spears jousted Hiei from behind. One through the bottom part of right leg and two through his left arm. He fell over in a puddle of blood. He was weak...he could barely move...but somehow he found the strength...his sword was in the wall but he summoned the dragons flames one last time to his right hand the only free part of his body.

"SWORD...OF THE DARKNESS.FLAME! Hiei shouted as he slashed the spears and flipped over. He landed then kneeled, through missing the bones of his legs these hurt bad!

"Yusuke you son of a gun...I only took this job to see you one last...time. This'll be my last charge...because even if I finish these three off...there's one more and he's the leader...I can't take him on...I'll wait for ya in the afterlife..." Hiei muttered as he charged for the jousters.

The drew new spears and went straight for Hiei thrusting forward with powerful aura's. The first missed hiei literally by a hair but as with a joust it's a one hit KO or certain death follows. Hiei sliced off his knee caps and then came upward cutting him in half.

The second jouster caught Hiei off guard and Hiei sacrificed his left shoulder as he took the blow. He growled and grimaced swearing...but he pulled the spear closer and closer as he got closer to it's owner...then with a stunned ninja in front of him he cut the ninja's head off.

The last jouster came down on Hiei straight from the air, Hiei threw his sword straight up and cut the demons' neck open...The demon fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Well...that's it...I'm spent all aura and strenght...gone..." Hiei said falling over in a pubble of blood and broken bones. "Heh heh heh...you wouldn't have been able to stand up to be at full power anyway...I can believe you lost to my 11 others you stupid fool...oh well, now you can die." the master said plunging his cat claws down towards hiei's head.

"Yo! Shadow strike or whatever the heck your GI Joe name is! That's called low and dirty. So go ahead move it forward another inch and see what happens." an all to familiar voice said. The ninja turned to see a pissed Yusuke Yurameshi. "Oh...my...BUT YOUR DEA-" was all the demon ninja had time to say before a spirit gun blast the size of a garage door ripped his head off. Yusuke then walked over and bandaged Hiei and carried him over his shoulder.

"Come on we gotta get to Kurama and Kuwabara..." Yusuke said.

Meanwhile in another area Kurama and Kuwabara stared at 1,000 red eyes blocking their path.

"What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked trembline.

"We kill...as much and as long as we can..." Kurama said angrily growing grey and white hair.


End file.
